Valentine's Day
by Light of the Sorrow
Summary: Short twoshot. What's Tamaki to get Haruhi for Valentine's Day..? TamaHaru.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hm.. I most definitely love Ouran Koukou Host Club:D So, I decided to write a one-shot about Tamaki/Haruhi. It's set after episode 26, I guess. So! Tamaki is not marrying Eclaire. Grr. I will never let that happen! Warning are OOCness. Enjoy.**

-

"Ohhh, Kyouya!" The blonde king of the host club called from one side of the Third Music Room to the other. The "mom" of the club looked up, his glasses reflecting the sun that came through the open window. When Tamaki reached Kyouya, he skidded to a halt, hands on his knees, panting very slightly.

"I'm guessing this is about Haruhi." Kyouya looked at Tamaki out of the corner of his eye then closed his laptop, his attention now fully on Tamaki. Tamaki stood up, a faint blush on his cheeks. He had just finished decorating the room for the next day Valentine's Day theme. Red and pink balloons were everywhere on the ceiling, the curtains were changed to a bright red. The normal tables were set up, little crystal dishes with small wrapped candies inside. Haruhi had told them about the American tradition of celebrating this thing called "Valentine's Day" with Cupid, and candy, and love. Tamaki seemed very interested from the start of the story. Hunny was excited upon hearing the word "candy" (that boy really had a sweet tooth.) while the rest seemed mildly interested.

"How did you know?" Sparkles filled the king's eyes at the mention of Haruhi. "Haruhi is so cute! And thoughtful! And most of all, cute!" Tamaki giggled and leaned closer to Kyouya. "Don't you think?" Kyouya closed his eyes and shook his head, pushing Tamaki's head into the ground. Tamaki whimpered and stuttered out an "Itai!"

"This is about Valentine's Day, is it not? The whole scheme of getting presents and giving them to the ones you love." Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the poor blonde, who stood up defensively. "H-H-Hey! W-Who said I loved her? I just like her!"

"You finally admitted it. Took long enough." Kyouya smirked as Tamaki went back into the corner, a dark cloud over his head. Kyouya sighed. That boy was so dramatic sometimes. "Look. The best present to give her is the truth." Kyouya picked up his laptop, careful not to drop it. "Now, if you'd excuse me." He left the main room and went into one of the back rooms, leaving Tamaki to ponder what Kyouya meant.

"The truth.. hm.. how do I do that.."

"My lord!" Hikaru and Kaoru entered the room, hands in their pockets.

"The truth.. I wonder what Haruhi would like.." Tamaki walked by the twins, not saying anything. He just had his hand on his chin, deep in thought.

"Ne, Kaoru, what's wrong with him?" Hikaru turned to his brother who just shrugged.

"I don't know Hikaru, but whatever it is, maybe he'll finally admit he likes Haruhi."

"Like that would ever happen."

-

"Haaaaaru-chan! Happy Valentine's Day!" Hunny popped in, bunny in his arms, a medium-sized box in his hand. "Here's our present! Takashi and mine!"

Haruhi smiled and opened the box that Hunny had handed her, pulling out an identical bunny to his, only this one was yellow. "I named it Tama-chan!"

"After Tamaki?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow, failing to hold back the blush on her cheeks.

"Hai! Takeshi, Takeshi! Let's go eat cake!" Hunny bounced off, Mori following behind.

"Haruhi!" Two unison voices came from behind her and she turned around slowly. She was afraid to get the twins present, it'd probably be something really weird.

"Here!" One twin stepped forward, which Haruhi immediately recognized as Kaoru. He handed her a frame, with a picture of the host club in the middle. Though, Haruhi was in the girl's uniform. She couldn't get mad.. it really was thoughtful. The frame said "Host Club Memories" in pretty cursive writing, with their names all around. "Wow, Kaoru, it's so pretty." She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"And here." Hikaru handed her a CD case, which she tilted her head at. "It's a mix of my favorite songs. It has the song you were listening to when it started raining when we went out that one time. The church thing, you know?" Hikaru didn't want to say date because.. well.. it felt weird. And he thought Kaoru might get a little jealous. "Just listen to it whenever it starts to thunderstorm and we're not around."

"Ah! Thanks Hikaru!" Haruhi didn't really want to say "Oh, hey, I don't have a CD player." because that would be a little rude, but she could listen to it somehow. She'd find a way.

"We're going to get dressed, you should too!" Both twins said in unison. Haruhi couldn't count how many times they had done that. They walked out of the room and Haruhi plopped down on a chair behind her. She put her gifts down on the ground next to her chair and sighed. How many were left..? Oh. Kyouya and Tamaki.

"Haruhi." Haruhi snapped her gaze up and looked at Kyouya standing before her. "This is going on your debt." Kyouya handed her a photo album which she gratefully took. "Get ready soon, the girls should be coming." He waved and walked out of the room. Haruhi flipped open the photo album and glanced through all the pictures. How did they get all of these? There was no one taking pictures when this stuff happened. Or was there..? She stopped at a picture of a happy Tamaki and a angry looking her.

"I look funny in that picture, but you look so cute!" Haruhi jumped slightly and turned to the beaming blonde behind her. "Haru-chan is so cute!" He went to hug her and she smacked his head. He fell over the side of the chair and lay twitching on the ground. "Oh! Sorry Tamaki!" Tamaki snapped up at the sound of his name. Without an ending. No 'senpai' anymore.

"I guess it's time for my present, isn't it?" Haruhi snapped her eyes up to meet Tamaki's blue ones. She noticed the atmosphere change from kidding to serious.

"T-Tamaki?" Haruhi backed up in the chair as far as she could as Tamaki put his hands on the arm rests. "What are you doing?" Tamaki didn't answer, he just leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers softly. She didn't react at first and he didn't push, just stayed there, his eyes closed, his face red as a tomato. Haruhi shifted slightly, putting her hands on his wrists lightly. She closed her eyes, kissing him back lightly. He broke away, his eyes shimmering. "Haru-chan kissed back!"

"Sh! Tamaki, sh, be quiet!" She exclaimed angrily, putting a hand over his mouth. Tamaki kissed her palm lightly and took his hand in hers, eyes finding hers a second after. "I-I.. I.. um.."

"You what?" Haruhi asked, angrily, though her face was a rosy pink. "We have to get ready for the girls soon, and.."

"I like you Haruhi!" Tamaki's eyes wandered to the ground as he stood up straight. "But.. I guess I'll go." Another dark cloud was over Tamaki's head as he started sulk away.

"W-Wait!" Haruhi called, rolling her eyes slightly at his melodramatic attitude. "I like you too, idiot. You just didn't give me time to say it." Tamaki turned around, his eyes having stars in them. "Haruhi likes me! Haruhi likes me!"

"Tamaki!" Haruhi frowed her eyebrows together and he stood next to her, grabbing her hand happily. "Hey, Haruhi?"

How could she like him? He was overdramatic, easily happy.. but all those things made her smile. "Yeah?"

"Where's my gift?"

-

**Poor Tamaki. No giftie for him! Yeah.. I think it was okay.. maybe I could have done better. Feel free to critize it. **

**- Keri-chan. **


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Thanks for all the reviews! This was supposed to be one-shot but I guess there's a bit of an epilogue. "The Lydian Lady" (First review. Extra special vanilla cake with chocolate and sprinkle icing goes out to you!) informed me that in Japan, Valentine's Day is different. I didn't know. - -;; So, here's Japan's Valentine's Day. xD This is semi-bad..? And was written to many, many repeats of "Mata Ashita!", "Tsumetai Yoru", "Doki Doki Waku Waku", and "Bokura no Love Style". Kyouya's seiyuu singing is beyond sexy.**

**- -**

Tamaki was excited. No. Tamaki was beyond excited. Haruhi had called him last night and said she had something to give him. Of course, today was Valentine's Day. (Again? Why, yes, two Valentine's Days! That's why Tamaki was excited! Twice the love!) And it was Haruhi's turn to give him something. He just hoped it wasn't a smack to the face. Or something he already had. He hoped it was something common - you know - that a commoner would have! Maybe it was something sexual. His "Inner Tamaki Mind Theatre" had been getting pretty.. graphic lately. Even that thought caused him to blush. He would imagine her in different outfits. Like a french maid! Or Rikku's outfit from X-2. (That was just a little weird.. but oddly cute!)

"Tamaki?" That angelic voice snapped him out of his thoughts. There was Haruhi.. dressed in nothing but a white sheet? Shaking his head, there was Haruhi in the plain, old Ouran uniform.

"Ah, yes hime?" Tamaki took her hand and kissed it softly, while she looked to the side and muttered something incoherent.

"Since it's Valentine's Day.. _again_.." She cursed. He always seemed to convince her to do something stupid. Or irrational. Or dress in something funny. "I wanted to invite you over for dinner."

Tamaki visibly paled and his mouth hung open in suprise. Haruhi mustered a confused look as she tilted her head. "What's wrong, Tamaki?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Your house? W-W-With your.. father..?" He whispered the last part. His inner mind was filled with pictures of a badly beaten up him, Ranka's foot on his stomach as the victor. He flinched at the mental destruction of his beautiful face. Haruhi shook her head. "Baka. My father is gone tonight. He went for the late shift."

"Late shift? So I have an apartment with my cute little Haruhi all to myself?" Tamaki started jumping up and down excitedly. "Mon cherie! Mon cherie! (1)"

"T-Tamaki, stop it!" Haruhi grabbed onto his sleeve while he was in mid-air. He fell to the ground, hitting the floor hard with his feet, before falling forward - right onto Haruhi. The lithe girl underneath groaned in pain before putting her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him off. "T-Tamaki, you're crushing m-"

"Haruhi.." Tamaki breathlessly whispered and her gaze snapped up to meet his. Her face was a light pink and to Tamaki, her lips looked _perfectly_ kissable. But they were in dangerous territory. The girls would be coming soon.. their customers always seemed to interrupt them. But nobody was around right now.. Tamaki's mind was made up. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off with a small kiss. He cupped her face lightly and (her body was disobeying her, she swore it!) she tangled one hand in his golden locks, applying a small amount of pressure against his. They were both new at this kissing thing, neither had done it before that one time when they got together. (And Haruhi noted that Tamaki seemed to get better at kissing after watching 'Gravitation', though he was watching behind his hands.)

"Tono! Haruhi!" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled out through the Third Music Room. Tamaki and Haruhi scrambled up from the floor right before the remaining five members walked through the doors. "Haruhi-chan! Come try on this cute outfit!" The twins were now on both sides of her, grabbing her arms. They probably didn't have a new outfit for her to try on, they were just geting her away from Tamaki.

"H-Hey! Get off! She's not yours!" Tamaki shook a fist at them as they both turned back, amused.

"Don't you have your asking rate to live up to? (2)" Hikaru and Kaoru laughed as they dragged Haruhi away. Tamaki sank back into a corner, another dark cloud over his head, "rain" coming down on him.

"You'll see her afterwards." Kyouya pushed up his glasses, writing down things in his log book. (A/N: Is it a book or a clipboard? xD)

"B-But..!" Tamaki protested.

Meanwhile..

"Okay, so what's this new outfit?" Haruhi stood, arms crossed over her chest. The twins shrugged, once again, speaking in unison.

"We don't have one."

_Pfft. Knew it._

- -

Haruhi had so many things to do before Tamaki came over! Not really. That was a lie. Her house was literally spotless, the picture of her mother away, she was showered and ready, the grilled salmon was ready too.. now she just had to sit and wait. Tamaki and her had been going out for more than two weeks now. Two weeks? That seemed like a way longer time. Hearing a doorbell ring, she jumped out of her sitting position on the floor and fell over. She got up and sighed angrily, throwing open her front to be met with the slightly groomed face of Tamaki.

"Ah! Tamaki! You're early.." She eyed Tamaki up and down quickly, he was wearing khaki pants and a polo shirt. He stood up straight and smiled his heart melting smile, grabbing her hand. "I just couldn't wait to see you!" She shook her hand out of his grasp and ushered him in, shuting the door behind him. He took off his shoes and stepped inside in the slippers, looking down at her with a smile.

"Um.. I made dinner.. here, sit down here and I'll get the food." Haruhi almost stuttered out, she was being too nervous! Mentally scolding herself, she walked into the kitchen.. though Tamaki could see her still. Pausing for a second, she felt like she needed to do something else.. Shaking it off, she poured tea into little cups and studied for a moment how to get from here to there.. Stealing a glance at Tamaki, he sat quietly, just seeming like he was taking it all in. This was only the.. 2nd? Or was it 3rd time he'd been in there? She couldn't remember with all the craziness that ensued in the host club. She brought the tea out first because it was hot. Tamaki took his cup excitedly. "Ah, Haru-chan, you look simply adorable!" She had dressed pretty nicely. A pink tank top (with a frilly top that made her chest look bigger.. and even a bra!) and jeans. No dress though. Haruhi sat down on the other side of the table and Tamaki pouted.

"Come here?" He pouted to a spot next to him and she rolled her eyes, but obliged. She literally crawled to the other side and sat next to Tamaki, looking down at her lap. He smiled gently and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she blushed lightly. "Mm.. and you smell nice too, Haruhi.." He sniffed her shoulder and she tensed up. She wasn't used to being this close to a boy before (minus their innocent kisses.) Tamaki kissed her shoulder and made his way to her neck, licking lightly there. She shivered and tilted her head to the other side, giving him better access to her slender neck. He turned her body slightly so she was now facing him, her face a bright red. He smiled and kissed her briefly before licking her lower lip. She gasped and he took the opportunity to enter her mouth. It took her a few seconds but she finally gave in and the wrestle for dominance was on.

When both parted for air, Tamaki smiled happily. "Haruhi is so good at kissing!"

"T-Tamaki!" Haruhi sent an icy glare his way but he put his hands on her hips to stop her from getting up and leaving. "Haruhi.." Damn his enticing eyes. His hands started to go up her tank top and she shivered from his cold hand. "Tam.. aki.. I.." She stuttered. He was so close to her breasts. So close..

"Haaaaaaaaru-chan!" Both went flying away from each other when they heard Hunny's voice. The other five members of the host club stood at the door - Hunny looking excited, Mori looking apathetic, the twins and Kyouya smirking.

"Oh, did we interrupt anything, milord?" Hikaru smirked as he sniffed the air. "I smell fish!" He raced into the kitchen as Kaoru followed, laughing. Hunny bounced over to the heavily-breathing Haruhi and looked down at her. "Are you alright?"

"What.. are you guys.. doing here?"

"We heard you were having a dinner so we came for dinner." Kyouya stated, pushing up his glasses, smiling all-too-innocently.

"For him, not you!" She pointed to the sulking Tamaki, who turned his head to Kyouya, a puppy pout on his face.

"Don't get upset because of us. If you really wanted to be alone that bad, you could have locked the door."

Haruhi paused.

Oh.

That's what she forgot to do.

- -

**I can turn any innocent story into a small bit of smut with my magic wand! Oh, and Kyouya's mine. xD - disappears -**

**1 - He says that in one episode.. it's french.. I have no idea what it means.**

**Edit: I literally got owned by everyone telling me 'Mon ami' was 'my friend'. I don't take French, I take Spanish so.. Yeah. Sorry?**

**2 - He gets asked for like.. 70 percent of the time, doesn't he? xD; **


End file.
